A la recherche du temps perdu
by Danacarine
Summary: Cuddy a perdu quelque chose...


**Auteur :** Carine  
><strong>Résumé :<strong> Trop court !  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Défi rigolo.  
><strong>Spoilers :<strong> Après la saison 6.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Rien n'est à nous, tout est à la Fox… Tant pis !  
><strong>Notes : <strong>Fic écrite dans le cadre d'un défi avec CrazyTiff !  
><strong>Défi :<br>-** Un passage sur Chase (court ou long) est obligatoire.  
>- L'histoire doit débuter en soirée.<br>- "Quelqu'un" doit être énervé.  
>- On doit mentionner Lucas.<br>- Lisa doit perdre quelque chose.  
>- On doit utiliser le mot "périscope".<p>

**A LE RECHERCHE DU TEMPS PERDU**

Lisa Cuddy enfile son manteau, sort ses cheveux du col d'un rapide revers de main et saisit celui de sa fille, parfaite réplique du sien en miniature.

« Rachel, viens ma chérie ! On rentre enfin à la maison. Ce soir, après le bain, on

fera des crêpes, tu veux ? »

Au lieu du « Oui ! » enjoué qu'elle attend, elle n'entend rien ! Dans un froncement de sourcils, elle se retourne.

« Rachel ? »

Le bureau de la doyenne est vide.

Et la porte vers l'accueil est grande ouverte !

Lisa lève les yeux au ciel ! Elle a réussi à canaliser l'attention de la petite fille pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille tout l'après-midi mais le trop plein d'énergie a fini par la gagner et elle s'est enfuie.

En soupirant, elle se dirige vers le hall d'un pas rapide. Plus jamais elle n'emmènera Rachel au travail, c'est vraiment trop épuisant d'assumer son rôle de directrice et celui de maman en même temps !

Le hall est pratiquement vide à cette heure. Elle commence par jeter un coup d'œil circulaire dans l'entrée de l'hôpital, aucune trace de la fillette.

Un léger sentiment de malaise commence à se faire sentir dans son ventre. Elle presse ses mains l'une contre l'autre et chasse toutes les pensées négatives qui essayent de l'envahir.

Sa fille ne peut pas être bien loin, elle l'avait encore sous les yeux il y a dix minutes à peine !

« Rachel ? Rachel, répond à maman ! Viens ici ! »

Son appel alerte aussitôt l'infirmière de l'accueil qui se met à son tour à la chercher.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, l'enfant n'est nulle part dans la clinique et le sentiment de malaise s'est mué en véritable panique !

Après s'être assurée auprès de la Sécurité que Rachel n'a pas pu franchir les portes extérieures, Lisa se décide à appeler des renforts pour explorer les cinq étages de l'édifice.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'équipe de House se tient au grand complet dans son bureau… Ou presque.

« Où est House ? »

Les gars se jettent un regard gêné tandis que Masters se met à rougir irrépressiblement.

« Ma fille a disparu dans cet immense hôpital, je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs alors ne m'obligez pas à le demander une fois plus ! Où est House ? »

Foreman lève les épaules et lâche l'info.

« Il est rentré juste avant que vous nous appeliez… »

Lisa jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge… 17h26… Alors qu'il lui avait promis de faire des consultations jusqu'à 18h30…

« Foreman, fouillez le 5ème, Taub, le 4ème, Chase le 3ème, Masters, prenez le 2nd et moi je vais refaire le rez-de-chaussée, allez ! »

A nouveau seule dans son bureau, avant de se lancer à la recherche de sa fille, elle empoigne son téléphone et, sans laisser la moindre chance à son malheureux interlocuteur de rétorquer, elle hurle dans le micro :

« HOOOOUUUUSE ! Ramène tes fesses immédiatement! Tu me dois encore une heure de travail, Rachel a disparu, et toi, tu te tires ? Reviens ici, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Chase sillonne les couloirs du troisième étage en prenant soin de vérifier chaque chambre, salle de bain comprise. Il ne veut pas être celui qui aurait raté la gamine, la patronne est déjà assez énervée comme ça !

Après avoir fait le tour des différentes pièces de l'étage, il termine par leur salle de diagnostic où il sait qu'il n'y aura personne, il n'y a aucune cachette susceptible d'abriter une enfant de cet âge.

Il se pose sur une chaise pour attendre un moment au calme. Son regard dérive sur un petit objet de forme fine et allongée posé sur le sol du bureau de House. Il plisse les yeux pour essayer de deviner ce que ça peut être mais c'est trop petit.

Il entre et s'agenouille sur la moquette. Il ramasse l'objet pour l'examiner de plus près et écarquille les yeux. Ca ressemble à un mini… périscope !

Le jeune docteur aperçoit alors une touffe de cheveux qui dépasse de sous le bureau de son patron. Il le contourne précipitamment et découvre un spectacle qui le fait sourire malgré lui.

Rachel est tendrement endormie, le visage barbouillé de traces de chocolat, recroquevillée sur la moquette. Elle serre fort contre son cœur la balle rouge et grise de son chef, comme un doudou précieux. A côté d'elle, trône un sac de jouets à moitié renversé et plusieurs papiers de barres chocolatées.

Il l'attrape avec toute la délicatesse possible pour pas la réveiller. Elle marmonne, remue un peu et se cale contre lui, en serrant toujours son précieux butin contre elle. En souriant, il se charge du sac et ramène la petite à sa maman.

_Un heure auparavant…_

_Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et House jeta discrètement un œil dans le hall de l'hôpital. Pas de doyenne en vue, il pouvait s'échapper tranquillement. Il avait accepté d'assurer les consultations ce soir mais il n'en avait aucunement l'intention. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il filait vers l'extérieur quand soudain, un objet non-identifié le plaqua aux jambes, l'arrêtant net dans son élan !_

_Il baissa les yeux et soupira bruyamment. Rachel était accrochée à ses jeans et le regardait comme un chiot regarde son maitre. Décidément, il passait beaucoup trop de temps avec cette gosse, elle devenait pire qu'un pot de glu._

_« Va voir ta mère ! »_

_Aucune réaction. Toujours ce regard énamouré…_

_« Allez, je te donne 1$ si tu me lâches… »_

_La petite secoua la tête en tirant la langue, resserrant encore son étreinte._

_« Jouer ! »_

_House se passa la main sur le visage et regarda tout autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse du microbe avant que sa mère le chope en pleine fuite. Il soupira encore…_

_« Bon, viens avec moi ! »_

_Il tendit une main à la gamine qui s'y pendit aussitôt, un sourire ravie sur la figure. Il rebroussa chemin rapidement jusqu'à son bureau, à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs. Là, il s'installa sur son fauteuil et se pencha vers la fillette._

_« On va jouer à… Cache-cache ! »_

_Aussitôt, Rachel se mit à sautiller sur place en criant, au comble de l'excitation :_

_« Ouiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiii ! »_

_Le docteur souffla. Elle était déchainée et il allait avoir du mal à s'en dépêtrer sans risque. Il fallait qu'elle reste suffisamment longtemps dans son bureau, sans attirer l'attention, pour qu'il ait le temps de se "cacher" chez lui._

_« Attends une minute, j'ai une idée ! Ne bouge pas ! »_

_L'œil de la petite fille s'alluma et elle s'immobilisa, suspendue à ses gestes. _

_Il fouilla rapidement dans son bureau et fit apparaitre, comme un magicien fait sortir un lapin de son chapeau, trois barres chocolatées._

_Elle applaudit et tendit les mains. Il retira les friandises hors de sa portée et lui expliqua son plan, sûr de capter complètement son attention._

_« Ecoute moi bien ! Tu vas te cacher sous mon bureau, là tu vas manger les bonnes barres de chocolat. Quand tu auras fini, tu viens me chercher. Mais je serai bien caché, tu me trouveras pas ! »_

_La petit se remit à sautiller en tapant des mains._

_« Siiiiiiiii ! »_

_Il sourit. Le petit poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon !_

_Il l'aida à se glisser sous sa table, lui laissant même prendre au passage sa précieuse balle. Tout pour qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Une fois installée, il lui ouvrit consciencieusement les trois barres et les lui donna._

_« Maintenant, je vais me cacher ! Et ne demande pas à Maman de t'aider ! »_

_Il sortit tranquillement de son bureau, persuadé que la gamine foncerait retrouver sa mère dès son festin terminé. _

_Cinq minutes plus tard, il démarrait sa moto pour filer chez lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

Lisa serre son bébé contre son cœur. Jamais elle n'a eu aussi peur de sa vie ! Mais tout s'est bien terminé, sa fillette est saine et sauve. Elle dort paisiblement dans ses bras, sans se douter un seul instant de la tempête qu'elle a déclenché.

La directrice la dépose délicatement sur le canapé et se retourne pour remercier les jeunes docteurs, et plus particulièrement Chase, pour leur aide. Tout le monde est soulagé de l'issue heureuse de cette histoire.

Quand soudain, les portes du bureau s'ouvrent à la volée, et laissent passer House, la canne en avant, qui se met à claironner :

« La prochaine fois que tu perds ta gamine, appelle donc ce cher Lucas. Il te la retrouvera en deux minutes et moi, j'aurai la paix ! Deux minutes, c'est d'ailleurs le temps exact qu'il lui fallait pour te… »

« HOUSE ! »

Cuddy lui lance un regard si furieux que ça le stoppe immédiatement dans son élan. Le reste de l'équipe se retient d'éclater de rire et fuit précipitamment, préférant les laisser régler leur compte entre eux.

La doyenne soupire longuement et fixe son amant qui n'a plus ouvert la bouche, sentant la tension à son comble. Il sait que si la tempête éclate, il sera bon pour dormir seul chez lui plusieurs jours et cette idée ne l'enchante guère.

Il se décide à balbutier quelques mots en guise d'excuse…

« Je sais, je t'avais promis d'assurer les consultations ce soir… Mais ma jambe me fait mal… Désolé, j'aurai dû… »

Il accompagne son explication d'un petit sourire penaud et se masse doucement la cuisse. Il espère secrètement que la culpabilité que Lisa ressent à chaque fois qu'il évoque sa jambe suffira à désamorcer la bombe.

Mais elle le stoppe d'un geste de la main et rétorque sèchement, son ton montant de plus en plus dans les aigus.

« Que tu n'aies pas fait ton travail n'est pas la question pour l'instant ! C'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas ! Non, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment tu as pu emmener ma fille dans ton bureau, puis la laisser toute seule, sans même me prévenir ! Deviens-tu fou ? Ce n'est qu'une toute petite fille, on ne doit pas la laisser sans surveillance ! Il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi… »

House sent sa compagne au bord de la crise d'hystérie et commence légèrement à se sentir mal… Il faut qu'il se sorte de ce guêpier en limitant un maximum la casse.

Il s'approche doucement d'elle et tente de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle repousse et passe derrière son bureau en essuyant une larme rageuse.

« Lisa, tout va bien maintenant, regarde, il n'est rien arrivé ! Calme toi… »

Il se rapproche encore et cette fois, elle le laisse l'étreindre. Elle se sent idiote de le laisser comme ça gagner la partie, mais elle a besoin de le sentir contre elle. Là, elle se sent enfin en sécurité. Elle souffle doucement et sent la pression diminuer.

Cuddy se sentirait presque ridicule d'avoir fait toute cette histoire mais c'est de son bébé dont il s'agit. Et elle aimerait quand même connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Elle s'écarte légèrement de House et lui demande :

« Mais explique-moi comment Rachel s'est retrouvée endormie sous ton bureau, pleine de chocolat ? »

Le diagnosticien lève les mains en signe d'ignorance.

« Tu sais à quel point elle m'adore cette gamine ! Elle a dû vouloir me rejoindre pour jouer ! Je suis irrésistible, tu le sais… »

Le petit clin d'œil qui ponctue ses paroles fait lever les yeux de Lisa au ciel et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Elle a dû trouver le bureau vide et en profiter pour vider ma réserve personnelle de chocolat ! Tu vas devoir me rembourser ! »

Lisa pense qu'il y a encore des points obscurs dans cette histoire et qu'elle ne les éclaircira sans doute jamais mais sa fille va bien et son homme la tient bien serrée contre lui, elle n'a besoin de rien d'autre en cet instant.

« Trouvé ! »

Une petite voix fluette les fait se retourner. Rachel est assise sur le canapé et tend le doigts vers House, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Le docteur, sentant le vent tourner, fait un pas vers la sortie mais Cuddy le retient par le bras.

« Une minute ! »

Elle s'avance vers le divan et s'agenouille devant sa fille. Elle repousse les mèches éparpillées devant sa figure et lui demande d'une voix douce :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, ma chérie ? »

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

« House ! »

La doyenne fronce les sourcils, elle essaye de comprendre ce que son amant a bien pu inventer encore. Elle lui jette un coup d'œil. Il est plongé dans la contemplation d'un magazine quelconque. Elle se retourne vers sa fille.

« Pourquoi tu cherchais House ? »

Et la petite fille, ravie, tape des mains et s'écrie :

« Cache-cache ! »

Lisa ferme une seconde les yeux. Alors, il lui avait encore menti et avait sciemment abandonné sa fille. Il allait le payer !

Elle prend Rachel dans ses bras et se rapproche de House. Il parait toujours absorbé par son article et ne relève même pas les yeux. Elle lui arrache son journal des mains pour le faire réagir.

« Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qu… »

Lisa lui colle sa fille dans les bras sans lui laisser finir sa phrase. Le sourire carnassier qu'elle arbore lui coupe l'envie de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

« Ma chérie, comme tu as gagné, demain House va t'emmener au magasin de jouets et il t'achètera tout ce que tu veux. Après, tu iras au parc avec lui et il te feras faire autant de tours de manège, de balançoire et de toboggan que tu voudras ! Après, tu lui feras un gros bisou parce qu'on ne le reverra pas pendant très, très longtemps ! Tout un mois de consultation, ça va être long ! Tu vas nous manquer ! »

Elle ponctue sa phrase en lui donnant un long baiser langoureux. Elle récupère sa fille et sort. Il n'a que le temps de penser que cette femme est une diablesse avant d'entendre la phrase qui l'achève définitivement.

« Rendez-vous chez toi, demain matin, 7h ! »


End file.
